


Love You I Do

by phnaticrae



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnaticrae/pseuds/phnaticrae
Summary: Bryce decides to try the old Song Lyric Texting Prank on Ohmwrecker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr saw it first @ phantasia-2009 :)
> 
> Decided to post it onto AO3, 'cause why not.  
> Criticism is very much welcome and appreciated :D  
> I have some more fics in store, if y'all are interested,, just holla!
> 
> Enjoy x

_Song Used_ : Love You I Do - Jennifer Hudson 

**Ohmwrecker - > Brycemcquaid**

_Ohmwrecker:_ Hey, up for rainbow six? Toonz is askin

 **Brycemcquaid:** I never met a man quite like you 

_Ohmwrecker:_ What

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Like what?

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Jus check the group chat bro

 **Brycemcquaid:** Doing all he can

 **Brycemcquaid:** Making my dreams come true

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Dude are you joking around or

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Just

 _Ohmwrecker:_ You up for a game dude?

 **Brycemcquaid:** You’re strong and you’re smart

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Um thanks??

 **Brycemcquaid:** You’ve taken my heart

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Ohohohh Brycey, have I now? 

**Brycemcquaid:** And I’ll give you the rest of me too

 _Ohmwrecker:_ What happened to the innocent little Brycey I know huh?

 **Brycemcquaid:** You’re the perfect man for me

 **Brycemcquaid:** I love you, I do

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Wait bryce are you avtually being serious 

_Ohmwrecker:_ actually*

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Oh who cares 

_Ohmwrecker:_ I cant even joke and tease right now

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Cause idk if youre joking??

 **Brycemcquaid:** Mmm, I love you

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Dude can I call, I cant tell if youre serious 

**Brycemcquaid:** I never ever felt quite like this

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Like what…

 **Brycemcquaid:** Good about myself

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Uhhhhhhh

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Thats good Brycey 

_Ohmwrecker:_ but from what that ive done?

 **Brycemcquaid:** From our very first kiss

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Ok you’re certainly fucking with me now Bryce

 _Ohmwrecker:_ What do you mean?

 _Ohmwrecker:_ I havent even met you irl

 **Brycemcquaid:** I’m here when you call

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Yea dude I know that

 _Ohmwrecker:_ but what is this about 

**Brycemcquaid:** You’ve got it all

 **Brycemcquaid:** And confidence like I never knew 

_Ohmwrecker:_ Uh thanks

 _Ohmwrecker:_ But you’re far more confident anyways??

 **Brycemcquaid:** You’re the perfect man for me

 **Brycemcquaid:** I love you, I do

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Alrigjt yea you’ve got to be joking right

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Did cartoonz put you up to this??

 **Brycemcquaid:** You’ve got the charm

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Im flattered Bryce 

_Ohmwrecker:_ But you know Im joking with you half the time

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Since you’re straight as hell

 **Brycemcquaid:** You simply disarm me everytime

 _Ohmwrecker:_ How man what 

**Brycemcquaid:** As long as you drive

 _Ohmwrecker:_ What

 **Brycemcquaid:** I’m along for the ride your way

 _Ohmwrecker:_ I dont even understand that

 **Brycemcquaid:** You said it before 

**Brycemcquaid:** There won’t be a door that’s closed to us

 _Ohmwrecker:_ No one said there is though? ?

 **Brycemcquaid:** I’m putting all my trust in you 

_Ohmwrecker:_ Dude I’m always here for you, whats going on?

 **Brycemcquaid:** ‘Cause you, you’ll always be true

 **Brycemcquaid:** Ah, I never could have known this would be 

_Ohmwrecker:_ What 

_Ohmwrecker:_ Be what

 **Brycemcquaid:** You and you alone 

_Ohmwrecker:_ What do you mean?

 **Brycemcquaid:** All for me 

_Ohmwrecker:_ Dude idk what toonz or delirious told you but dont believe a word they said 

**Brycemcquaid:** I know you’re the best 

_Ohmwrecker:_ Brycey thats flattering 

_Ohmwrecker:_ But can you just tell me exactly what you’re trying to say? 

**Brycemcquaid:** You passed every test

 _Ohmwrecker:_ What tests??

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Goddamn im so clueless

 _Ohmwrecker:_ They told you didnt they??

 _Ohmwrecker:_ You really mocking me though?

 **Brycemcquaid:** It’s almost too good to be true 

**Brycemcquaid:** You’re the perfect man for me 

**Brycemcquaid:** I love you, I do 

_Ohmwrecker:_ Thats like the thIRd time you said that Bryce 

_Ohmwrecker:_ Can I just call you

 **Brycemcquaid:** You’re the perfect man for me

 **Brycemcquaid:** I love you, I do 

**INCOMING CALL…**

"What’s up, Ohm?” There Bryce was, with the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he immediately turned on his facecam. 

“What’s up, Ohm?” Ryan repeated slowly, with big eyes. His mind was going crazy with all sorts of thoughts. Many of them questioning what the hell Bryce was just talking about.

Ryan opened his mouth to ask the taller of the two, before Bryce simply lifted his right hand, phone in hand. He made sure the phone was in frame before pressing play on what seemed to be a song on the screen. 

“Never met a man, quite like you-” 

The song suddenly clicked into Ryan’s mind, disappointment yet also relief washing over him, “You’re a piece of shit, you know that right Bryce?”

Bryce simply laughed, his hands grasping his headphones as they barely just fell off as he leant his head back. 

Ryan hated it.

That the loud laugh and idiotic prank made his heart swell out of pure fondness for the blonde.

"I can’t believe you fell for it, though!” 

"Oh, shut up, Bryce,” Ohm whined, his face hidden behind his large hands out of embarassment, even though Bryce couldn’t actually see him. 

“Now, what did you mean by _‘Did Toonz and Delirious tell you’_? Tell me what, Ry?” Bryce asked, a smug grin planted on his stupid, stupid… Beautiful face.  
Ryan smacked his forehead, realising he almost fucked himself over by nearly confessing his feelings entirely. 

“N-nothing. Forget about it Bryce, just message the group if you’re going to get on. Cartoonz is getting impatient!” 

**END CALL**

**Brycemcquaid - > H2O_Delirious, Ohmwrecker, TheRealCaRtOonZ**

**Brycemcquaid:** I’m on! :)

TheRealCaRtOoNz: About fukn time dude, someone invite him

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Ill add him

 **Brycemcquaid:** Thanks Ohm, remember I love you, I do ;)

H2O_Delirious: LOOOOL WHA T

H2O_Delirious: Broooooooo

TheRealCaRtOoNz: Yo Ohm didnt know you told Bryce you like him already

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Fucks sake

 **Brycemcquaid:** Haha, Ohm, forget to tell me something in our call?

 _Ohmwrecker:_ Oh ffs, someone just call the group and lets not speak of this again

**INCOMING CALL…**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was aight :)


End file.
